harrypotterfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Circo Arcanus
|intenciones=Entretenimiento |afiliación=*Boris el bruto *El niño demoníaco *La chica serpiente *Nigelle la narcisista *Oni *KappaCarteles promocionales del circo. *Abarimon *ZouwuGet to Know the Actual Beasts of ‘Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald’ en Collider *Semigigante *Dragones de fuego *El bebé de dos cabezas *Credence Barebone *Semielfos''El archivo de la magia: La magia de la película Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald'' *Semiduendes *Semitroles *Un graphorn |enemigos= }} El circo Arcanus - Museo de rarezas humanas (en francés: Cirque Arcanus - Musée des Curiosités Vivantes)Transcripción francesa del API: aʁ.ka.nu - my.ze de ky.ʁjɔ.zi.te vi.vɑ̃t - Ver es un circo mágico que en el año 1927 pertenecía a SkenderWarner Bros. reveals the new characters coming to the new Fantastic Beasts film en - que contaba con el "congreso de rarezas humanas más completo del mundo".MinaLima Store - Circus Arcanus - Museum of Human Oddities Poster Consistía en un desfile diario en la calle, que los organizadores prometieron que "valía la pena recorrer muchas millas para verla" y que divertiría tanto a los jóvenes como a los mayores. Historia thumb|right|300px|Cameo del circo en uno de sus carteles publicitarios en [[Nueva York.]] El circo Arcanus visitó Nueva York durante dos semanas en 1926, comenzando el 29 de noviembre y finalizando con un "final" espectacular a las 8:00 PM del 13 de diciembre. Dos desfiles se llevaron a cabo el viernes 3 de diciembre, a las 3:15 p.m. y 8:00 p.m., respectivamente. El circo estaba programado para viajar a algún lugar de Europa después de su parada en Nueva York. En 1927, el circo se realizó en París en la Place Cachée y la Rue Girardon, y asistieron muchas comunidades de magos de todo el mundo.Watch the first trailer for Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald en MinaLima Releases Map of the Wizarding World in Paris While J.K. Rowling and Globus Mundi Hint at Future ‘Fantastic’ Destinations! en The-Leaky-Cauldron Atracciones y trabajadores *Skender *Semitroles - Escena 41 *Semiduendes *Semielfos *Otros subalternos *Boris el bruto, un hipnotista "pérfido" *El niño demoníaco, el "fenómeno más grande de la naturaleza jamás exhibido" *La chica serpiente, una maledictus llamada Nagini *Nigelle la narcisista, una homoanfibia que "devora de forma anormal su propia cola mientras canta populares canciones folclóricas gaélicas" *Oni *Kappa *Abarimon *Zouwu *el bebé con dos cabezas, con su primera actuación en Estados Unidos de América a fines de 1926. *El obscurial Credence Barebone se unió al circo como trabajador a fines de 1926 *Un hipogrifo - Escena 44 Galería Circus_Arcanus.png|Cartel publicitando al circo Arcanus en su visita a Nueva York en 1926. AF1 Cartel de Nagini 1.jpg AF1 Cartel de Nagini.png AF1 Cartel del circo 1.jpg AF1 Cartel publicitario del circo 1.jpg FBCOG-TSR-044.jpeg AF2 Actuación.jpg Circus_Arcanus_Flyer.png|Cartel publicitando al circo en su visita a Francia en 1927. Circo_Arcanus.jpg|Cartel de bienvenida del circo. Oni - Circus Arcanus.png|Cartel publicitario del Oni. Circus_Arcanus_1.jpg|Cartel publicitario de Nagini. AF2 Cartel del Zouwu.jpg|Cartel publicitario de Zouwu. AM Boris el bruto.jpg|Boris el bruto. AM Fenómenos del circo.jpg|Algunos fenómenos del circo. Apariciones * * * *''El archivo de la magia: La magia de la película Animales fantásticos: Los crímenes de Grindelwald'' Notas y referencias de:Zirkus Arcanus en:Circus Arcanus fr:Cirque Arcanus